Demon Skull
by Stingyxxlove
Summary: A new dark guild has formed and has five members, all S-class and are half demon half dragon, one being royalty. Who are these girls? Follow Team Natsu plus Gajeel and Lily on a quest to destroy this dark guild. Ps Sabertooth will also be on this job. Discontinued till further notice!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Luce! Lets go on a mission!" A pinkette by the name Natsu Dragneel exclaimed excitedly as he swung an arm over his best friend shoulder."Aye!" Happy agreed to his partners idea. Lucy smiled at Natsu and Happy," What did you have in mind?"

Erza and Gray, overhearing the short exchange, came over and asked if they to could go along." Of course! We are Team Natsu after all!" Natsu grinned. Gajeel and Lily came up to them and asked," Can we go on a mission with ya?" Erza agreed with no complaints from her team. Before Natsu left for the mission board, Erza replied," We should take an S-class mission."

Natsu's eyes widened as he excitedly yelled," ALRIGHT! S-class!" The fire dragon slayer ran all the way to the stairs to the second floor but was knocked out, courtesy of Erza." Only S-class mages." Then she climbed the stairs and came back with a mission.

S-class mission

Illegal Dark Guild Demon Skull formed on the outskirts of Hargeon Town

Requested by: magic council

Fairy Tail will be on this mission with another guild

Reward: 2,000,000 jewels each + five hate keys

Receive reward and more details from Hargeon Town mayor

"This mission is perfect for us! Lets go!" Lucy exclaimed eyeing the reward." We'll meet up at the train station at noon tomorrow." Erza confirmed as she walked out of the guild, seeing as it was almost dark. They all went separate ways to their homes to pack and sleep.

** HappyAnd Then... **

The group of Fairy Tail mages sat within the train to Hargeon Town as two dragon slayers got motion sickness. Lucy was squished between Natsu and Gajeel and was fearing for her clothes, for the two might barf. Natsu was about to put his head down as an opportunity to be in Lucy's lap, but Erza knocked him out and put his head on her lap instead.

Gajeel and Natsu have practically been at war with each other to gain Lucy's love and them both being dragon slayers and wanting the same girl, or mate, didn't help.

Gajeel pretended to sleep as his head 'fell' on Lucy's lap, instantly making him feel better as her scent on vanilla and strawberries hit him head on. Lucy, being used to it, started playing with his hair unconsciously.

Soon enough they were in Hargeon Town and Lucy smiled at Natsu as they walked off the train," Hey Natsu, Happy! Remember when we first met here?" The rest of the group looked at the three best friends their eyes wide with surprise," Yeah! It was like it was just yesterday that I destroyed the port and put Bora and his friends in the Rune knights hands!"" Aye!" Happy exclaimed as the they recalled the past.

Erza then exclaimed," So this is how Lucy and Natsu met." Gray nodded with the same amount of surprise. Gajeel had never heard of how Lucy got into Fairy Tail and hearing it now made him think Natsu had the upper hand. Then again she friend zoned Natsu so he still had a chance.

They walked on to the mayors house and were escorted by a butler to a study where an older man sat." Hello Fairy Tail mages, we must wait for the others to come." After five minutes of waiting, Gajeel and Natsu tensed up. Two men with exceeds came through the door." We'll if it isn't Natsu-san..." Sting exclaimed." Gajeel." Rouge spoke bluntly, stating the obvious.

Natsu and Gajeel were about to get up, but Lucy stopped them." You guys, don't go looking for a fight, we have a job to do!" She commanded, and lay a hand on each ones shoulder. For a second the two went to lala land thinking of how Lucy was touching them, then they noticed that one hand was on both slayers shoulder. They growled quite loudly, surprising the others around them.

The mayor ignored it and explained," Now the mission." Everyone sat down somewhere and listened intently," An illegal dark guild by the name, Demon Skull, has been active. They have yet to kill anyone or terrorize but they are more powerful then they seem. They are all women and that is all we know other than that they are half demon and half dragon."

The four dragon slayers eyes widened at the fact that they were half dragon." The guild has five members and a master. They are all S-class and are very powerful. We also found that the master is Acnologia's daughter and is the demon queen. Their guild is on the west side of Hargeon Town. You don't need to arrest them, just disband the guild before they do crimes." They all nodded and headed out scouting for the building holding the strong mages.

** in front of Demon Skull **

It was a building that looked as though it was scorched by flames at one point, and had large double doors with a wolf skull on it. They kicked the doors open and Erza explained," We are Fairy Tail and Sabertooth mages, we have come to disband your guild, where is your master?!"

A girl with brown hair and blonde highlights wearing a plain black shirt and ripped jeans and blue eyes with knee high boots stepped up and asked," What have we done that is so illegal?" Erza hesitated," That is why we wish to speak with your master."

A shorter long wavy brown haired girl with pink bangs and green eyes, wearing a black hoodie and green shirt along with a short shorts, rainbow knee socks and tennis shoes asked while popping gum," Why should we let you speak with our master?"

Natsu had enough and yelled," WHERE IS IGNEEL!?" A girl looked at the pinkette in surprise. She had short dirty blonde hair, black and red glasses, a tight black shirt, combat boots and camp pants." If you wanna know about dragons you'll have to talk to our guild master." She responded. Another girl with elbow length black hair, orange eyes, wearing a black leather jacket, purple leopard print high tops, a matching purple leopard print fedora, a black lacy skirt, and a white lacy shirt.

"I don't think she's-" the girl was cut off my a deep voice," What is going on?" A girl with deep red eyes, shoulder length brown hair with black tips bangs to the right side, a black fedora tipping to the right of her head, a black long coat that stayed open with chains hanging from the chest pocket and shoulder, black dress pants with a chain on the right side, black dress shoes that were red rimmed, sliver chains hung as a necklace around her neck, and a dark red dress shirt with a black loose tie.

"Well? Or am I not allowed to know what happens within my own guild?" Erza looked up at the second story of the building and asked," Are you the master of this guild?" The girl leaned on the railing and smirked a little." Yes, and you must be Erza Scarlet. I've heard of you, in fact, your guild, Fairy Tail, is so loud, it's hard to tune out." She looked at Lucy,"' Lu-chan! Did you finish the next chapter of your novel yet?! So far I think you made Eric a great hero in the story and Patricia is bound to fall victim to darkness one day!'" The girl smirked viciously," Your friends name is Levy am I correct, Lucy Heartfilia?"


	2. Chapter 2

"H-How do you know my name?" Lucy cursed herself for stuttering in front of the enemy," Well that's simple," she pointed to her ear," as I said before, your guild is loud and me being a demon and hearing that far doesn't help. Oh and Rouge, Orga cheated, you should have won that game of go-fish." The girl then exclaimed," Since I know enough about all of you, I shall introduce myself. I am Red Electric Night, I am the daughter of the dragon king and previous demon queen." Sting spoke up," So now your queen?" Red frowned," I prefer king. Oh and this is my partner, Nightmare." She motioned for something to come to her, and they all noticed a black wolf with red eyes with ear piercings and chains." I apologize on my fathers behalf about your island, but Zeref had made him cranky."

Red looked at her guild members," Introduce yourselves to our guests and don't forget your partners." The girl with pink bangs exclaimed loudly," I'm Ami Akane, but you can call me Akane." Next was the girl in lacy clothes said cooly," I'm Rika Scream, just Rika is fine." The girl with brown hair and highlights started," I am Watercress," she then pointed to a cream colored fox on her shoulder," and this is Nitsu." Then finally the tallest girl that was hidden in the shadows came out." I thought there were only five of them." Gajeel growled.

The girl had straight dirty blonde that barely touched her shoulders and had grey eyes. She wore a black and blue striped shirt with chains connecting a black sleeve to her sleeveless shirt and jeans with black and blue shoes." I am Runa Glass. Thus is my partner, Yobi." She pointed to another large white and black wolf that was just as big as Nightmare, and she had grey eyes as well.

Natsu yelled at Red," WHERE IS IGNEEL?!" Red looked at him and exclaimed," That isn't for you to know, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Sting Eucliffe, Rouge Cheney. You can't be trusted with their location."

They all tensed at the fact she knew who they were. Natsu, being an idiot, almost ran to punch her, but Erza stopped him." We must speak with you about this guild-" Red waved her hand in a dismissing way," Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time. Come to my office." The seven plus four exceeds followed Red up the stairs and into her office.

It was pretty modern for what the building was like. A dark red sofa with a red squarish arm chair, a plain black metal table, a mahogany desk with paperwork, but not a lot, unlike master Makorovs, black marble flooring and the walls were painted sky blue with clouds and the wall behind the desk was stunning. Acnologia, Igneel, Grandine, Metallicana, Weislogia, and Skiadram all sat in a Felix with a white castle in the background. On the ceiling were constellations in the stars that were barely outlined, and the stars were glowing lighting up the whole room, until Red turned the lights on.

Red sat behind her desk and motioned for them to take a seat, as Nightmare lay on a large fuzzy black rug in the corner completely disappearing in the color. As the group sat down, Erza asked," As you know, we have come here to disband your guild, for it is illegal." Red nodded," I am aware."

Lucy continued," And you need to stop listening to private conversations at our guild!" Red covered her ears grimacing in pain," You're loud, Blondie. Remember my hearing is one hundred times as sensitive than a dragons and since I'm half dragon it raises higher. I have a spell that keeps that from being a problem but I think you broke it."

Lucy looked insulted but stayed quiet and let Erza continue." So if we must resort to violence... We shall and as the two strongest guilds in Fiore," She pointed a sword at Red's neck," We will win." Red smoothly grabbed the sword and bent half of it of without her magic and started eating, leaving Erza in shock to stare at her now ruined sword, and to the others who were looking at how she ate it like Gajeel.

Gajeel stood up, feeling insulted, and got a piece of iron from his pack and started eating it at a quicker pace growling at Red who had finished. She looked at the slayer and exclaimed while smiling," You must be Uncle Metallicana's son." She held out her hand which Gajeel grasped, shaking it." It's a pleasure to meet you." The group could see a genuine smile on her face, then relized something," Uncle?"

Red just explained," I just call him that, we aren't related... Anyways if you use force," her right eye shadowed over menacingly," I will take all of you on myself." They all tensed for a moment until Red started again," But, if you want us to disband so badly, find a way for an offer and I will willingly disband." Everyone but Sting and Rouge and their exceeds left." Where are our dragons?" Sting questioned. Red smirked," Wouldn't you like your fans to think you killed your dragons?" They looked down in shame." I guess you can speak with them, but only for an hour." The two looked at her in surprise," I honestly thought it would be harder." Rouge admitted. Red shook her head amused," I was messing with you, your dragons are excited to see you again." Before the four Sabertooth mages left, Red demanded," And bring Fairy Tails dragon slayers as well."The two nodded and left the Demon Skull guild, content with the deal they had made.

Once the group was at the hotel, Lucy decided to go to the magic shop within Hargeon. Natsu and Gajeel both yelled," I'LL COME WITH YOU!" Resulting in the two glaring at each other in the magic shop as Lucy went to the counter to see the same old man who had given her Plue's key." Excuse me sir! Do you have any keys I can buy?" The old man smiled and dug behind the counter and pulled out a black box opening it to show Lucy the contents. A silver key." If you would like to buy it then that would be 2000 jewels!"" Deal!" Lucy put the money on the counter and ran outside with the dragons following close behind." So Bunny girl what did you get?" Gajeel asked genuine curious as he eyed a black dragon head on the key." Draco the dragon!" Lucy squealed jumping up and down.


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel was smiling at the blonde when he saw her look as happy as she did. Speaking of," He llllliiiikes her!" Happy rolled his tongue. A tick mark appeared on Gajeels head," GET OVER HERE YOU FLYING BLUE RAT!" He yelled chasing the feline down the street, Natsu in tow hoping to get his friend before he was chopped to pieces. Lucy sighed," And they call me weird."" Who calls you weird?" Lucy squeaked and looked at the black exceed that was left behind by his partner.

Then someone grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her into a dark alley. Gajeel came back right when she got pulled and he went into killer mode. Pantherlily saw his partner nodding," Don't go Kujo on him. Only a lesson." Gajeel went into the alley and saw that the guy was dragging an unconscious Bunny girl. He ran towards hims and threw him into a wall, but the assailant was apparently a mage and that didn't stop him. Gajeel smirked wickedly, like when he was back in Phantom Lord, and exclaimed." You're in luck," the man looked at him confused," For a limited time only when you order one ass kicking," he smacked the guy silly," we'll throw in a second one," than he kicked his gut that embedded him into a wall," absolutely free." Rouge, who was watching Gajeel from the shadows( coughcough-stalker-coughcough) and sweat dropped at sentence.

Then another mage came and tried to sneak up on Gajeel from behind. He was about to jump out and tackle him, but a pink haired fire eating toaster oven beat him to it." PREPARE TO GET SPANKED!" Natsu yelled as he charged into the foolish random person thing head on. Gajeel and Natsu started arguing over who got to carry Lucy, which gave Happy and Lily déjà vu.( team shadow gear) Then the mage got back up and was running right towards Natsu." Excuse me for a moment." He told Gajeel." I! Was in the middle! Of a conversation!" He yelled as he kicked him into a wall.( The credit of the funny phrases goes to PalletTownChampion on youtube fairy tail parody)

Pantherlily had enough of the argument and was in his battle form with Lucy in his arms bridal style. The celestial mage stirred in her sleep as he walked into the hotel room they had received for the mission. When he walked in, the only person there was Erza and she worriedly looked over Lucy to find nothing but a red wrist. Once Gajeel noticed Lucy gone and his cat, he took the chance to high tail the hell out of the alley when he asked Happy who should carry her. Once he got back he immediately went to her side to hold her hand while Erza went to get a first aid kit for the blondes wrist.

When she came into the room, Gajeel gave Erza her hand and watched intently as she bandaged Lucy's hand." So when are you going to tell her?" Erza wasn't stupid. She noticed the more he talked when he was near Lucy, how protective he was, and he's been on more missions with them but, like Lisanna with Natsu, he would stay by Lucy during anything dangerous. She would have allowed Natsu to date her, but she knows. He's at a cross road between the Strauss sibling and celestial mage. Gajeel blushed and started stuttering, as Erza chuckled. When she did he glared and asked," What are you laughing at, Titania?"" If you are so worried about Natsu as a rival, you don't have to." He looked at her confused, so she continued with a sigh," Natsu is confused by whether or not he should go with Lisanna or Lucy. You have a chance," Gray walked into the room and finished," But if you hurt her you answer to us, got it?"

Gajeel smirked and nodded, then took her hand again. He realized something." So, Titania," she looked at him but couldn't see his eyes and sensed his radiating anger." Are you telling me that Salamander is thinking ofBunny girl as an object?!" He roared. Erza and Gray looked at each other. They hadn't thought of that one. Gajeel was about to go find the idiot but Lucy stirred." Ugh, what happened?" Gajeel's eyes lit up as he door and pumped a fix in the air with a smirk on his face," I SAVE BUNNY! Oh wait... I saved Bunny." Just then Natsu ran in and exclaimed," DUDE WHAT THE FUCK GAJEEL? I helped!" Everyone chose to ignore him." Oh and Bunny girl," Gajeel started, gaining her attention," I've been meaning to tell you this, I saw gate keys hidden in that Red chicks jacket... And many other things... Like a few guns and chains."

This topic earned the blondes interest," How many keys and what colors?!" She asked excited." They each had a different color and it looked like there were probably a little over a hundred." Lucy's eyes widened. She's only heard of gold and silver keys. A key she's never seen is something that makes her even more excited for the mission. Thinking of keys," Oh yeah! I have to make a contract with Draco!" The group left to a clearing and Lucy exclaimed," I am connected to the Spirit world, heed my call, pass through the gate! Open! Gate of the dragon, Draco!" The ding song sounded as a large creature was summoned.

The dragon that now stood before them was a gold dragon with large wings and huge claws, like a gold Igneel in Natsu's eyes." Hello there Draco! I'm Lucy, would you like to make a contract with me?" Draco lay in the clearing, his head moving to her level," Hello Lucy," the dragons deep voice rumbled," It is my pleasure to make a contract, I will always be available and I am capable of changing my size if you ever want company. I have waited for you to find my key." He looked at the group looking at him in amazement through his silver eyes. Lucy smiled up at the dragon and realized she didn't feel exhausted." I see you have noticed," Draco started," I can withdraw and come back with my own magic without leaving at all but only for an hour, it's a secondary ability given to me by the dragon princess."

Lucy smiled at the dragon once again and replied," I look forward to working with you!"" As do I, Princess." Then he shimmered away." The dragons have a princess?" Gray asked Gajeel." Don't ask me Stripper."  
"What did you call me, Tin can?" He and Gajeel bumped heads together glaring." A stripper you stupid snowflake!"  
"Trash can!"  
"Icicle!"  
Natsu yelled at Gray wanting to be apart of what they were doing.  
"Toaster oven!"  
"Popsicle!"  
"Metal head!"  
"Flame brain!"  
"Snow white!"  
"Pinky!"  
"Yeah his hair is pink."  
"Shut up!"

**Thank you reviewers and followers for supporting me through my stories and all ideas given by reviews or PM's will be seen and considered so thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

The mages once again set off to the Demon Skull guild with no plan. Well, Erza had one but she decided to keep it secret. When they entered, they were welcomed with smiles. This shocked the group and when they looked at Red, she wore casual clothes. A black lazy hoodie and a shirt that said ' I don't suffer from insanity I enjoy every minute of it'. Red smiled at them but had a more cheerful voice, and not as deep, almost childish. She waved at them and asked," So have you brought a deal or are we using force?" She tilted her head to the side and that's when they noticed her eyes were no longer the bloody red they were but a sparkling emerald.

Sting and Rouge looked at her and blushed slightly as they both thought, Cute... Erza stepped forward and smiled, offering a hand to Red," In exchange for disbanding this guild, we would like you to come and join Fairy Tail." she turned and glared, daring them to argue with her decision. The girls of Demon Skulls eyes widened in shock. They did not see that coming and neither did the guild master, which was rare. Red looked at Erza, who smiled, and then to the group of grinning Fairy Tail mages behind her. She took Erza's hand hesitantly and shook it." Deal!"

As they all, minus the girls who had to pack, went to their client to get their reward, Lucy looked at Gajeel, who was at the back of the group, and started to go his pace so she could talk with him about when she woke up from being knocked out the day before." Hey Gajeel," she started, getting the dragons attention," About yesterday," she blushed slightly," Were you and Erza talking about Levy-chan, I mean when she asked you, When are you going to tell her? She meant Levy-chan right?"

Gajeel looked at the girl wide eyed. He pulled her close by the waist as though they were about to dance and exclaimed," She was talking about you." Her eyes widened." So, will you be my Bunny?" Lucy shook her head as he dipped her and gave her a romantic kiss." GAJEEL REDFOX ANSWER ME!" Lucy yelled, bringing the dreaming slayer back to reality." Oh, uh no she wasn't!" He blushed slightly and looked away, embarrassed that he was caught day dreaming.

Lucy pouted because she thought she hit the mark, but felt relived at the same time. What are these feelings? She looked down at the ground with a confused look as she clutch the spot her heart lay beneath. Sting and Rouge were walking ahead think of their feelings as well. Not for each other of course, but when they saw the happy go lucky Red they gained a feeling they never felt. What. The fuck. When they gained their reward, they went back to the , until recently, Demon Skull building to find the girls outside with one suitcase each, their partners at their sides, or in Nitsu's case shoulder. They saw the group look at them confused so Akane explained," Magic bags."" Ah." They all replied.

When they reached the train station, the mages were about to part ways but Sting quickly exclaimed, mostly to Red, that he, Rouge, Frosch and Lector( who I forgot about) would join them. No one objected so on the train, the dragon slayers all got sick, including the half dragons, until Watercress healed them with her water magic." And this is why I prefer flying." Exclaimed Red." Why went you effected by motion sickness?" Lucy asked Red." I'm different cause certain smells trigger it."" Oh alright." Lucy then sprayed some perfume on herself, and suddenly Red fell over with a sickly pale face. Erza rushed to her side and asked," What's wrong, Red?"

Red lifted an arm dramatically as Erza grasped her hand. Humorously enough, it looked like a really dramatic play." Lucy," Red started," What did you just spray?"" My warm vanilla perfume, why?!" Lucy panicked. Red crawled, much to the dragon slayers surprise, since none of them could move, and took Lucy's perfume, throwing it out the window." HEY WHAT ARE YOU-"" The smell... Is... Artificial so... It triggered my... Motion sickness." She explained, now able to shakily stand. Lucy apologized profusely as Red fell back into a seat in between the two Sabertooth dragon slayers, and fell, her head now on Stings lap.

Soon the group arrived in Magnolia town, home of the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail. They walked on the streets towards the rambunctious guild hall waving at the citizens of the town. Red out of all the girls looked shy and nervous, much to the Fairy Tail mages surprise. When they first met her she was strong willed and confident. Now they wondered if they kidnapped a little girl. Right before the reached the gate, Red exclaimed," Reequip!" Then was back in the attire she wore the first time they met. Her voice was deep once again and her eye glowed red.

She stroked Nightmares fur as she explained," I'm not good at certain things in certain situations depending on who I'm dealing with." The Sabertooth members nodded in understanding before they bid Red fair well. Team Natsu, with the addition to Gajeel and Lily, walked in with the girls close behind. Erza yelled," Master! Mira! We have new recruits from our mission!" Master Makorov looked at the girls and asked," How did my children find you?" Rika replied," We were a dark guild they had to disband." The guild members stared at the girls in shock." Alright, we should start by asking questions for the information sheet. Don't worry you don't have to answer all the questions if you do not wish to. I'll start with the master of your recently disbanded guild."Red came forward and confidently exclaimed," I was the master of Demon Skull, I am Red Electric Night, and this is my partner Nightmare."


	5. Chapter 5

This is their info sheet( including the almost silent girl with glasses who hadn't told her name in the story so it's Millie shade)

Name: Red Electric Night  
Nick name: Demon Reaper  
Partner: Nightmare  
Age: 19  
Personality: multiple personality disorder  
Guild/freelance: Demon Skull  
Location of Guild Tattoo: middle of throat  
History: (Demon realm and Dragon realm and Fairy realm and Monster realm) Demon Skull guild  
Appearance: red eyes, shoulder length brown hair with black tips bangs to the right side, a black fedora tipping to the right of her head, a black long coat that stayed open with chains hanging from the chest pocket and shoulder, black dress pants with a chain on the right side, black dress shoes that were red rimmed, sliver chains hung as a necklace around her neck, and a dark red dress shirt with a black loose tie  
Relatives:  
Elliard: Dead; mother: demon queen  
Acnologia: father: dragon king  
Magic: All dragon slaying, lightning, chain, Requip, change into a dragon, change into a demon, demon slaying, celestial magic  
Race: 50% demon 25% dragon 25% human

Name: Watercress Kisaragi  
Nick name: Water Goddess  
Partner: Nitsu  
Age: 18  
Personality: can be nice and fun( the wise of the girls) but making her mad you might as well torture yourself to death because she doesn't play  
Guild/freelance: Fairy Tail  
Location of Guild Tattoo: left shoulder in dark blue  
History: (Demon realm and Dragon realm and Water Demon Realm) Demon Skull guild  
Appearance: brown hair and blonde highlights wearing a plain black shirt and ripped jeans and blue eyes with knee high boots  
Relatives: water dragon Mello(mother)  
Magic:water dragon slaying, Requip  
Race:half dragon half demon

Name: Millie Shade  
Nick name: deadly petal  
Partner: None  
Age: 18  
Personality:  
Guild/freelance: Fairy Tail  
Location of Guild Tattoo: left side  
History: (Demon realm and Dragon realm and Water Demon Realm) Demon Skull guild  
Appearance:short dirty blonde hair, black and red glasses, a tight black shirt, combat boots and camp pants  
Relatives: black fire dragon Rene( mother)  
Magic: petal demon magic, black fire dragon slaying  
Race: Half dragon half demon

Name: Runa Glass  
Nick name: Lunar empress  
Partner: Yobi  
Age: 20  
Personality: likes to fight but is never reckless knows how to party  
Guild/freelance: Fairy Tail  
Location of Guild Tattoo: Left waist  
History: (Demon realm and Dragon realm and Lunar Demon Realm ) Demon Skull guild  
Appearance:straight dirty blonde that barely touched her shoulders and had grey eyes. She wore a black and blue striped shirt with chains connecting a black sleeve to her sleeveless shirt and jeans with black and blue shoes  
Relatives: lunar dragon Belneth( father)  
Magic: lunar wolf, lunar dragon slaying,  
Race: half dragon half demon

Name: Ami Akane  
Nick name: bubble  
Partner: None  
Age: 19  
Personality: over hyper likes people immediately  
Guild/freelance: Fairy Tail  
Location of Guild Tattoo: left ankle  
History: (Demon realm and Dragon realm and Water Demon Realm) Demon Skull guild  
Appearance: long wavy brown haired girl with pink bangs and green eyes, wearing a black hoodie and green shirt along with a short shorts, rainbow knee socks and tennis shoes  
Relatives: galaxy dragon Altar( father)  
Magic: galaxy dragon slaying, Requip  
Race:half dragon half human

Name: Rika  
Nick name: Scream  
Partner: None  
Age: 18  
Personality: shy but easily gets used to surroundings  
Guild/freelance: Fairy Tail  
Location of Guild Tattoo: right shoulder blade  
History: (Demon realm and Dragon realm and Water Demon Realm) Demon Skull guild  
Appearance: elbow length black hair, orange eyes, wearing a black leather jacket, purple leopard print high tops, a matching purple leopard print fedora, a black lacy skirt, and a white lacy shirt.  
Relatives: blood dragon Recon( father)  
Magic: blood dragon slaying, Requip, demon slaying  
Race:half dragon half human

Alright now enjoy the story and sorry about the fact I didn't get to update earlier... And that a lot of my stories are similar... Yeah

"It seems as though dragon slayers come to us a lot." Mira exclaimed, in her usual soft voice with a smile. Makorov grinned." And another celestial mage!" Lucy squealed excitedly." So now that that's done..." Gray started but was punched in the face by the fist of the pink haired one." RED, I WANT YOU TO FIGHT ME!" Red sighed, and replied," Only if there is more force then what you could do, dragon slayer." She seemed to growl threateningly at the of her sentence." Then I'll fight you to!" Gajeel declared at the same time as Gray. They glared at one another. Red smiled and turned into her normal little girl like self and exclaimed while pumping a fist in the air," Then lets fight!"

All the members of Fairy Tail went outside to watch the battle. All the members, minus Reds old guild members, Erza and Lucy, bet Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel would win. Master raised a hand and commanded," Begin!" To everyone's surprise, Red crackled with black and red lightning. She looked at the three men that she would fight and exclaimed," If you want to make it out with your dignity, I suggest you go full out, or in your case as much as you can." She added to the dragon slayers. Red raised her right arm and brought it down as if she was stabbing the ground with an invisible staff. "Reaper." she called. A black scythe with a chain as the rod was summoned in her hand. She swished the chain and threw the scythe, it went straight past her opponents." Is that your aim?!" Gajeel asked, but when the tip of the blade was caught on a piece of the chain, she pulled it back, making it spin, slicing everything in the surrounding area causing dust to kick up. When it cleared, the three men were groaning on the ground and Red said cheerfully," Be glad I hit you with the back of the blade!"

She went to the bar Mira now stood behind, routinely wiping a glass, and asked while tilting her head," Can you make apple slices?" Mira looked at her along with Erza, who was eating cake, with sparkles and tears in their eyes." SO CUTE!" Mira yelled hugging the girl to death. Erza to hugged the small girl while Mira went to get her sliced apples. Red nuzzled into Erza's chest saying," Soft." Cause she took off her armor to hug her. While Red was getting the attention of Mira and Erza, Lucy and Gajeel, who was following her at the moment, went to talk to Millie." So what's petal magic?" She asked." It's a lost magic that allows a mage to use petals of flowers as a weapon. It is commonly used with the weakest form, sukura petals, I use the strongest which are rose petals." Lucy nodded in understanding.

"So you use water magic like Juvia, huh?" Gray asked Watercress. Watercress nodded as she ignored a dark aura that was emitting from Juvia." All of us, as in Ma- Red, Millie, Akane, Rika, and Runa, all use dragon slaying magic since we are all half dragon and half demon... Well Red is also part human so the whole multiple personality thing is from that." Gray nodded in understanding. Natsu stomped over to Ted and yelled," WHERE'S IGNEEL?!" Sting and Rouge burst into the guild, demanding that they see their dragons, much to everyone's surprise." Alright, all dragon slayers with a dragon parent, follow me, Red, this chick that's talking, girl in front of the door, the freak with a personality problem, the ex-guild master of a dark guild, the one talking, YO GAJEEL LETS GET THE HELL MOVIN'!" Gajeel stood up and ran over to see what was happening."What the fuck do you want?" He grunted as he glared at Red. She, un effected by said glare, smiled and exclaimed," Time to reunite with your dragons!" The guild members all stopped what they were doing and looked at her in shock.


End file.
